Ningen no Kaiju: Showa
by TobiSaysHi
Summary: This is my first fic. It is about the monsters from Godzilla turning into humans. the fights follow the movies but the rest of the story doesn't. pairing: no idea yet Note: they turn back into the monsters for some fights my goal is to get around 20 chapters in this first one


Have you ever heard of The King of the Monsters, or do you ever want to meet him and his "buddies" well let me tell you, you don't. Well maybe, it isn't always fun.

Now the first time I met him I was going on vacation to a so called "abandoned" Island. Little did they know, there were still giant monsters taking refuge underground. So I was there with my parents, they were taking photos of the scenery like good tourists. So like any normal person, I got bored and decided to take a look around.

I left the tourist boundaries and I found this cave in the side of a huge mountain. I probably shouldn't have went in, but I was really bored. The second I went in some dude with spiky hair had his arm by my neck with a spike coming out of his wrist.

"He's okay Anguirus" someone said from the darkness. He stepped out of the shadow. He had black eyes and black hair in a pattern of lots of individual, two spikes with a bigger one in the middle. "I am Gojira" he extended his hand. I shook it

"I'm Daisuke." Gojira paused, he looked at me fury in his eyes.

"Serizawa" he questioned.

"Who's Serizawa" I requested. His expression calmed down.

"I would like to ask, why are you here?" Gojira requested "aren't there boundaries for tourists."

"Well, yes" I replied.

"So you disobeyed them" he added.

"It's not a very good boundary, just some rope" I clarified "But, what _I_ want to know is why there are perfectly fine people hiding in a mountain."

"Hmmm… I just realized" he said "we look like people don't we?"

"Yes" I replied "Why wouldn't you?"

"Well never mind" Gojira said "I'm going out."

"Wait, what if they find you?" Anguirus asked.

"We've been pretty stupid for a while" Gojira muttered.

"What?"

"What's the point of looking human if you don't blend in?" Gojira replied.

"That is a good point" Anguirus murmured.

"Wait" I chimed in "you mean, you're not human?"

Gojira sighed "Well, I guess we couldn't hide it for long."

"Are you really going to tell him" Anguirus asked.

"Well we already gave away the fact we're in disguise" Gojira responded "This is a long story, so get comfortable" he warned.

"So, a long time ago, there was a war between us and another army-"

"Wait, you're an army?" I interrupt.

"Yes, No interruptions, so as I was saying, there was a big war, and we were in it. So the war started with-" I lost my attention and dozed off, they probably didn't notice because I can sleep with my eyes open "-why we are hiding here now."

"So wait, what are you guys again" I ask.

"Weren't you listening, it's kind of hard to forget" Gojira replied.

"Well just tell me again so I _don't_ forget"

"We are Kaiju"

"You mean like, giant monsters that break stuff"

"Yes" he replied slightly annoyed "Haven't you heard about us from your grandparents or something"

"Well maybe" I said "But how come you asked if you looked- wait did you just say your giant monsters who end up destroying cities all the time!"

Gojira gave me an annoyed look "Yes"

"Okay then, I think I'll be going" I turned to go out the opening.

"Hold up" Gojira stopped me "Now that you know who we are, you have to take us with you" He stood up and called behind him "Rodan, Mothra!"

"So" Rodan said "these are your parents." Rodan is really tall and kind of skinny, his hair is dark red and has three different thick separate strands going down the back of his head.

"I think they seem pretty nice" Mothra said. Mothra is a little shorter with shorter hair. Her hair is multicolored like a rainbow, but it isn't dye.

"Oh, you're so sweet" my mom said. My mother looks like your average everyday tourist, kind of chubby, camera around their neck, that visor and sunglasses, and curly brown hair.

"They don't seem to notice you left" Rodan whispered in my ear.

"They probably thought I met you guys in the crowd of tourists" I replied.

"Okay Daisuke, we have to go home now" my dad told me, he looks like your average business man, short black hair, nice suit, and a briefcase, the only thing different is that he wears his briefcase as a hat "we'll see you later."

My parents turned away and left, the whole crowd cleared for them.

"I take it they're pretty famous business folk" Rodan said, still whispering in my ear.

"Hey" Gojira said to me "do you have a house here?"

I just remembered then, I wouldn't get a ride home if my parents left now!

"WAIT!"

So basically, my parents are very forgetful, they forgot that I would be stuck on an island out in the middle of the ocean, with giant monsters disguised as people. Though we took care of the ride problem, the giant monster problem, not fixed. My mom asked them if they had a place to go home to, when they said "we live in a ca- no" my mom insisted on buying plane tickets for them.

On the plane it wasn't much better. I got stuck sitting in between Rodan and Gojira. Mothra was having a conversation with my mom and my dad about interior design.

"Hey Daisuke" Gojira said "we're going to be shipping in the rest of us later" I was stunned at what he just said. He seriously is going to ship every other monster in disguise over into Tokyo. Now, I've heard stories about these monsters, when they get anywhere near Tokyo they absolutely demolish it. But then I remembered that they were currently human. "Um" I asked "are you guys permanently human, or are you still the monsters and-" "Oh, we can change at will" Rodan interrupted. Okay well that answers that question, giant monsters, comin' back to Tokyo, we're doomed. "But we don't change back unless its an emergency" Gojira added, that relieved me a little "Though our enemies don't care."

"ENEMIES!" I exclaimed, everyone on the plane looked at me.

"Hey, don't draw us to much attention" Rodan warned "people don't usually yell 'enemies' on a plane full of regular people, they might find us"

"Find us?" I questioned "Who!"

"SHUT UP."

"Well, well, well" a dude walked up to us, he was really buff with alot of body hair. He had short brown hair and some stubble.

"Look who we have here" he sneered.

"Kong?" Gojira muttered.

The dude made a wicked grin and threw his fist at Gojira. Gojira grabbed his fist but it didn't stop the force, then Gojira slid back and crushed his plane chair.

Everyone in the plane started screaming.

"HEY! Who's causin' that ruckus" The Co-pilot shouted.

The dude shoved his fist harder and then… Gojira grabbed him, smashed the window with his foot, and threw the dude right out. Then Gojira leaped right out after him.

We were coming right up on Tokyo. I looked down out the window. Gojira and the dude were falling towards a construction site by the shore.

"Who is that guy" I asked Rodan.

"He's Kong" Rodan replied.

"You mean like King Kong."

Rodan nodded.

"I thought he was a good guy."

"Thats what we all thought."

I looked back out the window, they were still falling as was the airplane because of the broken window. I just now realized that they would both die if they hit the ground. Just then they both started to change shape and grow.

Gojira started growing scales and a tail. His head changed to a more lizard-like shape, and spikes similar to his hair style. His limbs got bigger and he grew claws.

Kong started to get hairier and his skin changed grey. He basically looked like a giant sasquatch.

"What the…"

"We're going down!" Rodan shouted over the commotion " Mothra."

She nodded and they both jumped out the window.

"Oh dear" my mom whimpered shakened.

As Rodan and Mothra jumped out they started to change also.

Rodan's arms grew membrane and turned into pterodactyl wings. He was pretty much pterodactyl except he had a human stance.

Mothra turned into… well, a giant moth with colorful butterfly wings, a circular head, blue eyes, and antennas.

They flew above the plane and I felt a jerk. They must have been holding it up.

They guided the plane to the airport and set it down. I bolted out of the plane, everyone else was too shocked to care. When I got out, Rodan and Mothra were human again. They were looking towards shore

"Hey, what-" I noticed what they were looking at. Gojira and Kong were having a stare-down at the construction site.

"Hey, Daisuke" Mothra asked "you can't understand Kaiju right"

"No"

"Okay then"

She put her hand on my forehead and I felt a surge of knowledge.

"Well now you do"

"Hop on" Rodan told me.

I hopped on Rodan's back as he started to change. We flew over to the construction site.

"Kong" Gojira roared.

"Its been a while hasn't it" Kong howled "this is gonna be a great rematch."

"I'll make sure to kill you this time" Gojira growled. And just then, they charged.

Kong ripped the arm off the crane and tried to shove it down Gojiras throat. Gojira bit down on the crane arm and it snapped in half sending a piece at Kongs face. It smacked him right on the lip and he stumbled backwards. Gojira started smacking Kong with a volley of punches pushing Kong back. Kong dodged the next punch and uppercutted Gojira sending him flying into a scaffold tower. Gojira tried to stand but Kong started smacking his face side to side. Finally Gojira kicked Kong right in the stomach with both legs throwing him into the water. Gojira went over to him dragged him onto land and started stomping on Kongs face. Then Kong bit Gojira's foot and Gojira jumped backwards. Kong got up and threw a blow at Gojira's stomach. It stunned Gojira, then Kong kneed him in the gut and sent him back a little.

"Who's the King of the Monsters now" Kong taunted.

Gojira looked up and glared at Kong.

"Me" Gojira replied.

He opened his mouth and blue energy formed into a sphere in his throat… then _boom!_ a long bright blue beam emitted from his mouth and pierced Kong strait through the chest.

"Haven't seen that in a while" Rodan marveled "the Atomic Breath."

"But-" Kong gasped. He was sent flying into the water and stayed there.

"Huff, huff" Gojira panted.

He returned back to his human state as we landed (Rodan and Mothra did too).

"So how ya feelin'" Rodan asked Gojira "back in business eh."

"I guess so" Gojira replied "though sometimes its nicer to just relax-".

Gojira collapsed on the spot.

Rodan sighed

"Well I guess it has been two generations since we last fought other Kaiju".

"He did pretty good though" Mothra said "Kong was probably training this whole time, we were just hiding"

"If you think of it like that, it makes complete sense that he collapsed" Rodan replied.

He put Gojira's arm around his shoulder to support him.

Then Rodan looked at me.

"Hey, Daisuke" Rodan said "can we stay at your place."

"Okay guys" I told them as we got to my house "there are some rules."

We walked up to the door.

"Only you guys can stay" I continued "I only have three extra beds… one off them is a convertible couch… but that doesn't really matter right".

Rodan grunted.

"When the others get here they'll have to find somewhere else" I finished.

"I take it I'm getting the couch" Rodan muttered.

"Mmm-hmm" I answered.

"Great, hey wake up" he slapped Gojira a couple times.

"Huh wha-" Gojira murmured half asleep "uh… GIANT MONKEY!"

Gojira's head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Well it looks like you can support yourself now, jees your heavy"

Rodan let go of Gojira.

"Wait I still-."

Gojira fell and hit his head on the step.

"AAHH!" He yelled in pain "what the heck man."

Gojira got up, still swaying a bit.

"Can I lay down somewhere"

"Yeah, the couch if you're not fast enough" Rodan replied. He sprinted for the house and Gojira went after him.

When you walk into my house you see the living room, couch to the right with two chairs by its side, tv mounted on the wall to the left. Glass sliding door straight forward, an opening to the left into the kitchen. on the other side of the TV than the kitchen are the stairs to the next level which contains three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Dang it" Gojira muttered face in the couch cushion.

"Yes, I get a regular bed" Rodan said.

"What's that?" Mothra said head tilted facing the tv.

"That's a TV" I answered.

"What does it do"

"It broadcasts… uh… stuff through the screen"

"Can I see."

"Sure"

I turned on the TV and right away it was on the news.

There was a little box with a video of the fight between Gojira and Kong. It had a little heading that says: GODZILLA HAS RETURNED.

"We have sighted Godzilla once again after more than 50 years" the news reporter reported "He was seen battling his old rival King Kong. Hopefully Godzilla will decide to help us instead of get rid of us. We don't know which one was fighting on behalf of us, or maybe they were just fighting for the heck of the fight, we don't know."

Gojira groaned "Oh great, the humans are probably gonna try to get involved somehow, and that isn't usually beneficial"

"Yeah, they're probably gonna give the enemy an upper hand, they always manage to mess things up" Rodan muttered.

"We have seen this man sitting on top of Rodan" the news guy continued. The video box changed to a picture of me.

"Oh man"

"We are going to try to interrogate him a little about what is happening with these, monsters appearing randomly"

_Knock Knock Knock_.

The noise came right from my door


End file.
